


Spikes

by ToDragons



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pumpkins, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToDragons/pseuds/ToDragons
Summary: Kapkan struggling with Valentine's Day, Glaz being a sweetheart.-The following chapter afterRussian Rulette.





	Spikes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a part of Siege Valentine event and an additional second part of Russian Rulette! I hope you enjoy it!

Kapkan hated Valentine’s Day in his whole life. The first two weeks of February happened to be the time, when he preferred to stay on base or locked into his fortress of solitude, aka his flat. He hated going out into the civilization in this days, because wherever he looked, all he saw was heart shapes, sappy presents and rose petals, and he wasn’t really the suitable man for this.

The holiday itself wasn’t that bad, actually. A whole day sacrificed for your loved ones sounded good, but the garnish for it was way too much. It became a capitalist way to make idiots spend even more money on things they didn’t actually need in their lives and it made Kapkan sick. Also the pressure, to buy the perfect gift drove him crazy. He didn’t like to buy trash, that looked good when the sunrise hit it in the perfect angle and all the planets where in their places, it was simply dumb.

The idea of teddy bears, big boxes of unnecessarily fancy chocolate or far-fetched sexy lingerie made him eye-roll so much, he started to have a headache. Ugly, heart patterned gift-cards to the left, scented rose shaped candles to the right, fake-velvet pillows with ‘I love you’ written on them everywhere and Ed Sheeran’s Perfect playing for the millionth time caused the neverending need to tear into flash and make blood. The whole celebration, what supposed to make him feel lovely and happy and in love - it was the reason for the damn holiday, wasn’t it? -, instead made him angry and wanting to kill something to convince his brain, that this sappy shit is not the only thing that mattered.

He found himself dreaming about a terrorist attack twice a day for two weeks, so he could jump into his gear and run off making the word a better place, but sadly the White Masks were really silent at the moment. Maybe they liked V Day. Kapkan felt genuinely sad! He wanted to run, to train, to shoot, to hunt side by side with his friends. He missed the scent of gunpowder and explosives and burnt flesh, missed the feeling of something giving its last breath in between the deadly grip of his fingers.

Usually he was really calm, a hunter who could wait hours unmoving for his prey to arrive, somebody who was precise and prim. He was the man of acts, who excelled in his job and his personal life with the same accuracy, but this whole holiday tipped him off somehow. He could swear to God and Mother Russia, that if he saw a fat dude, dressed up as a Cupid one more time, with a fucking plastic bow in his hands, pointing at innocent, young couples, he would kill the poor man with his bare hands. At least they could make the damn weapon realistic, but no, they made it to be a joke to the real thing, and he wasn’t buying this anymore!

He was a good guy, really, but he felt the urge to lit stocks of Valentine’s presents on fire, just to stand there and watch every heart shaped, pink box and gift burn to ashes, so yeah, he wasn’t the man of Valentine’s Day. It stressed him out like nothing else, yet here he was, without the delicate protection of his full gear, walking across a big shopping mall, trying to find a suitable present for the love of his life, because as Kapkan hated Valentine’s Day, Glaz happened to love it and making him happy was the top priority.

Kapkan felt at ease, but after last year’s failure, he wanted to make this occasion perfect. Last year - their first V Day - was a total chaos. Since he hated the whole thing, he didn’t buy anything and although Glaz said it was okay, he felt very bad for the whole thing. The younger got him his favourite hunting knife, what he adored to no end and he didn’t get anything in return, so this time, he wanted to prove that he is capable of being sappy if that was what Glaz wanted him to be!

He got his work done early, he booked a table to a very good restaurant and he was ready to spend the whole evening with his lover in his arms. The only thing left before going home was to get something suitable for Glaz as a gift, and this task turned out to be unreasonably hard.

It was at least the sixth lap of aimless wandering inside the big mall and so far so bad. He almost felt like crying, he didn’t find shit and he only got half an hour left before he needed to admit his defeat and go home to get ready to the restaurant.

As he got to the very end of the mall he stopped and took a deep breath. He needed to do this for Glaz’s happiness. He gathered every strength left inside his body, focused all commitment he had and turned to face the shops again. He could do this, he just needed to push aside every discomfort to achieve the main goal, and the main goal was Glaz.

He knew the younger for at least ten years, they worked as partners for eight and a half and they became a pair in life about one and a half year ago. Kapkan couldn’t wish for more because as it turned out, Glaz was everything he needed.

They were very good soldiers alone too, but together, they were unstoppable and with Fuze and Tachanka by their side, they didn’t need anybody else to crush whole counties under their boots.

If they were a good when it came to work, then they were even better if it came to their personal life. Glaz was everything that Kapkan missed, and vica versa. It was hard to describe their relationship and dynamics, but they clicked in a way not many others would. Kapkan always saw most of the people surrounding him as prey, but not Glaz. Never Glaz. From the first glance at the young man all those years ago, Kapkan knew that he is a hunter such as himself.

Glaz was the only one, who could find Kapkan when he was hiding, he knew where and how to search, reaching everywhere with that observing eyes of his. Kapkan was the only one, who knew when Glaz was really upset, he also knew how to calm him. They needed each other to live. Without Glaz, Kapkan was ruthless and harsh, often forgetting how to talk to others or function as a human being and without Kapkan, Glaz was cold, empty and lethal, in a bad way.

Kapkan took a deep breath again, getting himself ready. He was Glaz’s lover! He knew him, what the young man loved and needed, getting himself a good present with all the knowledge should be easy! He looked around, picturing a wild forest in the place of the shopping mall, pretending that the gift was the prey, he needed to hunt down. He nodded to himself, narrowing his eyes, dedicated to the task. He still had some time.

“Let the hunt begin, “he whispered to himself and started his last round filled with determination.

 

 

As he was walking, he eyed the different shops like they wanted to go on a date with his imaginary daughter. If he found them too cliche, too crowded or too tasteless he simply turned away and didn’t even look at that direction. He rejected every store with too many Valentine decoration in an instant, assuming that they selled gifts like couple mugs or towels with words such as ‘His Queen’ and ‘Her King’ embroidered on them.

The first shop, what got his attention was a small place with big, glass displays. He saw handmade knives, armwatches and stuff like these, so he went in instantly. Like a kid in a candy store, he looked through everything, and almost bought a new knife for training and lighter, but he immediately stopped himself. These were not for Glaz, but for himself, and he couldn’t let himself be diverted from the original task! He promised himself he will come back later, and left the shiny shop.

Okay. He needed to focus, as he continued. Glaz liked lots and lots of things, he knew him well enough to find something fitting for him. First, he sorted out what his lover didn’t need. Mugs, towels, pillows and teddy bears went instantly into the trash bin of the ideas. Glaz would probably smile at them, but never use it, since he was much more practical than that. He enjoyed stuff, what he could use and not just look at.

As he stopped next to a big, crowded candy store, he scratched his stumble. Getting food for the younger was always a pleasure, Glaz liked sweets, but again, keeping it simple. He liked buttercups and Nutella to no end, but these fancy ass boxes with a five page book of user manual… He wanted to pamper Glaz, not give him homework. He shook his head, and left.

He considered buying an extra large, four cheese pizza for the love of his life, but that wasn’t the most romantic gift actually and they were heading towards a restaurant after all. He will save that idea for a lazy movie-night.

He considered buying clothes, some kind of a hat or new scarf for Glaz, but he changed his mind in short. He knew what kind of clothes Glaz liked, but also knew that he hated to get them as presents. It was just lazy-writing in his opinion, unless he got… goofy socks! Kapkan rushed into the shop, to search for socks with famous paintings on them, but in short, he left the store behind. He couldn’t find funny things like this in a shopping mall and he didn’t have hipster stores here so sadly, he needed to reject the idea.

His next stop was in a small art shop, where Glaz liked to buy all his stuff. All the cashiers knew the sniper and even Kapkan by name by then. As he got into the shop, he saw as the young girl standing next to the cash register waved at him. With a lazy nod, he got closer, looking around in the almost empty store.

“Yeh, Max! Came to pick something for Timur, again? Did he order something?”

Kapkan shook his head. “I want to buy a good gift for him to Valentine’s, but I am crap in this! Do you have anything interesting, Cassie?”

The girl scratched the back of her head. “I am sorry, but the customers cleaned everything! We have some leftovers, but Timur only likes to use the best stuff, and all Faber-Castells and DaVincis are sold.”

Sighing Kapkan nodded. “Also, I can’t buy him art related stuff for every occasion-”

“-And you got him a new brush and scraper set for Christmas, I know!” finished the girl, smiling.

Kapkan laughed a little. “You know us really well, aren’t you?”

“Timur and you are paying my holiday to Hawaii!”

The Russian shook his head, also smiling. “I got to go, Cassie, I will see you when he runs out of pain!”

“Bye, Max! Happy Valentine’s!”

Kapkan waved, as he got out, then immediately sighed. He continued his mission, but time seemed to fly faster and faster as he roamed from shop to shop. He became more stressed by every minute, searching for anything as a present.

As he passed by a lingerie shop, he stopped and looked up at a set of red, lace thigh highs with a black garter belt, and he took a deep breath, thinking through every decision he have ever made in his life. He knew that he would look good, in these and because of this, it would probably be a very good present for Glaz, yet he grimaced at it. For him, presents similar to this felt like a social pressure to have sex on Valentine’s Day, which was extremely cliche in his opinion. He felt cliche and uncomfortable as he looked at the damn thing again, the belt even had a heart shaped cutout on it and Kapkan shivered. He didn’t like to have sex because everybody else were doing it.

He wanted to buy it, to surprise Glaz, maybe after he arrived home from a very long mission or for his birthday, but for Valentine’s Day? He wouldn’t be able to relax and enjoy himself in the stockings today, because of the mere thought of others having sex in similar clothing like this. He knew for sure, that Glaz would enjoy seeing him in this, but the younger would hate to make Kapkan feel bad and Kapkan knew that Glaz would notice his discomfort in an instant, so this plan needed to wait.

He checked his watch and gave up. He couldn’t find anything, but was late from his date, so he headed towards the exit.

In his pure desperation he stopped in his track as he passed by a jewellery shop. He slowly turned his head to look at the stuff in the shiny displays and walked in, looking around. His eyes stuck to the engagement section, he bit into his bottom lip. He was eyeing the rings with a frown like they were small, hissing viperas, wanting to kill him. This really was a bad idea considering that it was born from his panic and desperation, but a ring was better than nothing, wasn’t it?

The smiling cashier tore him from his thought as she asked. “You look like, you could use some assistance!”

Kapkan turned his back to the deadly loops and cleared his throat. “Well, I was just looking!”

“Oh, you have an excellent taste! Your girlfriend must be really happy to have you!”

At this, Kapkan couldn’t hold back a smile. He shook his head. “It would be really early for us to take this step! Also, asking someone to marry you on Valentine’s day is just lazy-writing your life, so you don’t need to remember anniversaries and I am not the man for that! I pass!” leaving the strucked cashier behind, Kapkan literally ran out of the store, shivering.

He almost made a very hasty and crazy mistake, but thankfully he sobered up before it was too late. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to ask Glaz, to marry him, but it was waaay too early to talk about something like this. They were young, especially Glaz and they barely moved in together. Both of them enjoyed being like this at the moment; having a big spoon pressed against their back, but also having the freedom and personal space for themselves. A damn ring would just ruin the dynamics, it could wait for a couple of years!

To calm his heart, he went to buy something to drink, when his phone started to ring. He got it out and smiled at the call picture of his lover - a fat squirrel with a paintbrush in its mouth. He swiped right, lifting the phone to his ear. “Hey, darling! How are you?”

“Good, but I need to ask a question!”

“Shoot!” Kapkan looked at a store display again.

“Where the hell are you, Pumpkin? Our table was reserved to seven and it’s almost eight!” hearing this, Kapkan froze in place, he didn’t even notice the nickname he hated dearly. Panicking he checked his watch again, then a big clock in a store and almost fainted in his place. Glaz was right, he was really late.

“F-fuck! D-darling? W-well, I was with Alexandr a-and… we trained and, um, we didn’t check the damn clock, geez, I’m so sorry, Glaz, please d-don’t be mad!” Kapkan started to sweat, bursting out of the mall to head home in an instant.

The other side was dead silent, so he added. “B-babe? Are you there? I’m so sorry! I’m terribly sorry, I’m-”

“Coming home. Now” with that, Glaz hung up.

Kapkan looked at the phone in his hand and almost crashed it with pure anger. They lived twenty-five minutes away from the mall, but in his panic, Kapkan made it home in ten by running.

As he arrived close to their house, he slowed down a little bit to calm himself down. He needed to collect his thoughts to somehow prevent himself from an ugly break up. As he was walking, he noticed blinking lights in his peripheral vision. Looking up, he saw a little flower shop and since, he couldn’t lose much, he walked in.

The cashier, an older lady looked up instantly and greeted him with a small smile. “Good evening, young man!”

Kapkan nodded. “Evening, ma’am. What can somebody get here, who is afraid, that their lover will kill them?”

The lady burst out laughing. “I see you and your boyfriend once in a while and I am pretty sure, he loves you enough to not kill you!”

With a small smile on his lips, Kapkan looked around in the looted store. “Still, I want to bring a peace offering for him!”

“Sadly, every cut flower is taken, only the cheaper ones are left! Or, you could consider potted flowers! They last longer, both of you can enjoy them much more, than simple bouquets. Would you like to take a look?”

Kapkan nodded, stepping closer to the potted flower section. He picked up some, then put it back, thinking it through, then from a sudden idea, he turned to face the lady. “I think I found it!”

The cashier lifted an eyebrow as he saw what Kapkan was holding. “Are you sure about that? It is not the most romantic flower I can think about!”

The Russian nodded. “He once told me a story about his grandma’s love for these and he loved her. I think he even showed me a picture about them together in her garden! This is fitting!”

At that, the lady smiled and nodded. “I see, then this will be perfect!”

Kapkan payed, left the store and few minutes later he was standing on his doorway, knocking softly. His hand started to sweat as waited, afraid of a big argument. Even he knew that it wouldn’t be a very good way to spend Valentine’s Day. He heard footsteps, then saw Glaz unamused face arriving at the doorway.

Before the younger could open his mouth, Kapkan started to speak. “Let me just begin with the biggest I’m sorry, you have ever heard. I forgot to watch the clock, I know that I fucked up and if you want to punch me in the face, then go for it!”

Glaz lifted an eyebrow. “Where have you been?”

“U-umm, training with Alexandr!” Kapkan looked away, guilty.

“Well, that’s interesting, because I got a phone from Gus. They arrived to Paris three hours earlier.”

Kapkan gulped. “Uh…!”

“Where have you been, Pumpkin?” Glaz was looking at him expecting.

Kapkan sighed and lowered his head. “I… I finished work earlier and went out to get you something for Valentine’s Day before the restaurant. I wanted to surprise you, but I am not good atin this, okay? I was roaming from shop to shop, searching for gifts for you, but I couldn’t find anything fitting. I spent most of my day, soaked in remorse that I can’t find you anything good, because I know how much you love this holiday. I wanted to make up for last year by taking you out to a very good one this time, but I ran out of time…”

Glaz couldn’t hold back a small smile. “Come in, you idiot!”

Kapkan looked up at him and stepped inside their flat. He took off his boots, walking into the living room. To his biggest surprise, he found tableware, two lit candles and a big bowls of delicious smelling food on the dining table. Instantly he felt Glaz hugging him from behind.

“Well, I might be as guilty as you, this year,” whispered the sniper. “I knew that you would be late and I might have cancelled our booking, to make you food myself, since, you know, you hate to go out in Valentine’s Day!”

Kapkan turned to face him. “How did you know?”

Glaz lifted an eyebrow. “When you feel guilty about your scams, you always lie something with Alexandr and as Doc told me, Alexandr does the exact same thing with you.”

Kapkan looked away with a guilty expression. “I’m sorry.”

“The thing is, that you going out for hours, to get me something, pushing yourself out of your comfort zone to make me happy feels extremely good!” Glaz placed a palm on Kapkan’s face, gently stroking over his lips with a finger. “You know me really well, and you made so much effort for my sake, I don’t even mind not getting anything!”

Kapkan felt his face flush. “You and your sweet words…!”

“I know how to get to your soft side, Pumpkin!” Glaz placed a kiss on his cheek. “How about we go to a hunting trip next year?”

Kapkan blinked at him with widening grin. “This sounds perfect! But, actually, I got you something in the end!”

Kapkan left and came back with a palm sized, potted ball cactus. The plant had a single, yellow bud on it. Glaz tilted his head, but couldn’t hold back a smile. “A cactus? Why did you get me this exactly?”

“Well, for two reasons! The first is because your Grandma loved these and you loved your granny even more, the second is because you love ‘How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days’ and, well, this is our Love Cactus from now on!”

Glaz burst out laughing. “Well, I do find this little plant really cute and a good gift for myself! You even remembered what I told you about my Grandma… Thank you so much, I love it! “Glaz hugged him softly, honesty showing in his eyes and smile. Kapkan felt even better, until Glaz opened his mouth again. “But for the record, I don’t like the movie, but have a huge crush on Matthew McConaughey…!”

Kapkan rolled his eyes. “I know that you have a crush on that dude, but as your lover I find that highly intimidating, because I don’t look that good, so it feels better to say, you love the movie!”

Glaz shook his head, smiling. “You look much better than him!” he planted a kiss on Kapkan’s lips. “And I might know a third reason for why this cactus is the best gift!”

“Really? What?”

“Because, after all, you are a cactus too, Maxim! Scary looking, with all these spikes, but” Glaz poked at the little flower bud. “you really have a soft side, and that is all for me!”

“Fuck,” Kapkan cleared his throat, with a faint blush on his face. “Okay, you got me you little shit!”

“As always, you idiot!” Glaz winked at him. “Happy V Day, Maxim!”

Kapkan smiled at that. “Happy Valentine’s for you too!”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
